Percy's Valentine Day Nightmare
by Iamapotato12
Summary: Percy expects to have a normal Valentine's Day, but when is anything normal when you're a demigod? MxM, so don't like don't read. Happy Valentine's Day everyone! Have a good day.


**Hello residents of Earth! Welcome to a one-shot that I thought of.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this story, that right goes to Rick Riordan. Also, I got this idea from Happy Death day, but a little different. Rated T for teen PDA and death. Some of these days have Percy with another guy, so if you don't like the LGBTQ+, then you can leave, or just skip them. Also mentions genitals, sorry not sorry. Curse words too, you were warned!**

**A/N: I wrote this for Valentine's Day, and I hope that all the single people will stick together. No offence to anyone reading this, because I'm single as shit too. Also, Annabeth won't be one of the people, because percabeth is so overrated. This also takes place in an alternate universe where there were no wars, and Luke hasn't joined Kronos. All of the main characters in this story are 17, and Thalia didn't join the hunter's. ****ENJOY! **

**I Hate Valentine's Day**

**Day 1 - Nico di Angelo**

I woke up to the sound of the salt water fountain in my cabin. I groaned before rising up to sit upright on my bed. I looked to my left at the calendar on my wall and my eyes widened when I realised it was Valentine's Day! I looked under my bed and I sighed in relief when I noticed the heart shaped box of chocolates with _Nico _written on the top.

I got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. I stripped down and stepped into the shower and groaned in pleasure as the hot water made its way down my body. I washed my body and hair, and then walked out to brush my teeth and put on deodorant. I put my deodorant back into the cabinet, when I looked in the mirror and noticed the stubble on my chin.

My mouth fell open in shock, because I had just shaved the night before. I shook my head and got out the razor from the cabinet and grabbed the shaving cream.

I finally finished getting rid of the hair on my face and made my way to the main room of the cabin and heard a knock on the door. I walked towards the door and opened it and saw Nico.

I felt butterflies in my stomach when I looked at his face, and I had to fight down the blush that was spreading on my cheeks. He went to say something before he looked down and his eyes widened and he blushed. I looked down too and saw that I was still stark naked.

He spluttered and then finally said, "Why are you naked and, er, hard."

I busted out laughing and then said, "Sorry, sorry. What do you mean? I'm not even close to being hard."

He rolled his eyes at me and said, "Yeah right Percy. You can't be that big without being hard."

I raised my eyebrow before saying, "I swear on the River Styx that I'm not hard right now."

His mouth fell open in shock before he looked down and mumbled, "I just wanted to ask if you were going to the ocean today."

I laughed a little more before saying, "Yeah, I was going to go later tonight. Wanna go with?"

He blushed again and I heard a little yeah, before he ran away from my cabin door. I hurried up and closed the door before someone could see my dick, and then started to look for something to wear. I finally decided on wearing light washed jeans with a black hoodie and black vans.

I walked out of my cabin and went to the dining pavilion for breakfast. When I walked in, I noticed that I was one of the first people in here. _Awkward,_ I thought to myself as I sat down at the Poseidon table.

I saw Annabeth looking at me with a crazed look in her eyes, and I looked the other way and started to tap my foot on the ground. I heard footsteps coming from the left and when I turned my head, I was met with Annabeth walking towards me, hips swaying in what was supposed to be seductive.

I put a fake smile on my face and said, "Happy Valentine's day Annie! What'd you come over here for?"

She sat down next to me and grabbed my hand before saying, "I came here to tell you that I have a crush on you, and was hoping you would be my Valentine."

My eyes widened, and I opened my mouth and tried to form a sentence, but I was just so shocked. I finally found the right words and said, "Follow me Annabeth. We need to go somewhere private for this."

Her eyes lit up and she nodded. I got up from my seat and started to walk towards the forest. I heard her walking behind me, and when we finally reached a clearing, she spun me around and tried to kiss me. I grabbed her by the shoulders and said, "I'm sorry I have to say this, but I don't like you like that, Annie. You're like a sister to me."

I watched as her eyes shifted from fury, to anger, and then to sadness. She slapped me and then ran away back to her cabin. I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. _I feel like such an asshole, _I thought. I made my way back to camp and into the arena to let off some steam.

**~~~~Time Skip~~~~**

I walked away from the arena with a cut on my arm, and made my way to my cabin. I walked in and walked to the bathroom and got ready, again. _Ugh, _I thought as I walked out of the bathroom.

I put on new pants and put on a blue button up shirt and put on my vans again. I grabbed my brush from my cabinet and tried to get my hair to calm down. After wrestling with my hair and losing, I grabbed the box of chocolates and walked out of my cabin and made my way to the Hades cabin.

I knocked on the door and waited for a few seconds, before knocking again, but a little bit harder this time. He still didn't answer so I figured he was already at the beach. I walked past the forest and felt someone watching me. I turned my head and saw what looked like an arm disappearing from sight. I shook my head and then continued my way towards the ocean.

I saw someone sitting in the stand and smiled as I saw it was Nico. I ran the rest of the way and covered his eyes with my hands and said, "Guess who?"

I waited for him to say or do something, but nothing happened. I was getting impatient so I asked again, "Guess who Nico?"

I saw his cheeks redden, and then he said, "Hey Percy."

I smiled and sat down in front of me. We started talking about how he doesn't really have any family left, and he started to cry. I pulled him into my lap and wiped his tears away. "No matter what happens, you'll have me Nico." I said to him.

He smiled at me, and we both leaned and shared a small kiss, before we heard gasps in front of us. We both looked up and saw the campers watching us with disgust, shock, and in the Aphrodite Cabin's case, squealing a jumping around.

I felt Nico stiffin, and I remembered how he told me that he was secretly gay, and that his biggest fear was of getting found out about. I held him tighter, and a figure in black pulled out their bow. Faster than I could see, they notched two arrows and the last thing I saw before the blackness took over was a silver arrow flying towards my face.

**Day 2 - Thalia Grace **

I woke up gasping for air, and automatically my hand went to my face and was glad to find out that there wasn't an arrow sticking out. I looked under my bed and sighed in relief when I saw the heart shaped box of chocolates with _Thalia_ written on top. **(A/N: *gasp*)**

Right after I sighed in relief, I froze and was horrified that I was relieved to see that I got Thalia a Valentine's gift. Everytime I thought about liking Nico, Thalia's face would replace the image. I was about to have a mental breakdown on my cabin floor, **(A/N: Trisha Paytas who?) **when I calmed myself down and just decided to deal with it later.

I started to walk towards the bathroom, and then stopped when I realised that I had this day already! I looked around the room to make sure there wasn't anybody watching me, before I continued to the bathroom and washed up.

I went to my closet to get some clothes for the day, before I heard someone knocking. I walked to do rand opened it and came face to face, chest to face with Thalia Grace. I felt the familiar butterflies in my stomach, before I had to fight down my blush, _again. _

She went to say something, when she looked down and blushed. I heard mumbling something along the signs of, "I didn't know it would be that big." If you ever need a confidence boost, just call Thalia.

"Need anything Thals?" I asked.

She was still looking down, so I snapped my fingers in her face and she looked up and blushed. She stuttered for a moment, before she asked, "Were you going to the ocean tonight?"

I smiled before replying, "Yeah, wanna come with?"

She blushed and then said, "Sure." She walked away from my cabin and then I hurried up and closed the door so nobody would see my dick.

I started to walk towards my closet, before I remembered that I had the same day already. I was getting suspicious that some meddlesome gods were up to this, but I figured I would wait to see if this happened again. I changed into the same outfit as last time and went to the dining pavilion for breakfast.

When I arrived, I noticed that I was one of the first people here, and then I remembered that I had to tell Annabeth that I didn't like her again. _Why is it always me, _I thought.

I got up from the Poseidon table and walked out of the pavilion, and walked towards the arena to train. I walked in and saw Clarisse standing there in the middle, waiting for someone to challenge her. I walked towards her and asked, "Hey Clarisse. Wanna spar?"

She smirked at me and said, "Your on, Prissy!" She charged at me, and the only thing going through my mind was, _What have I gotten myself into now?_

**~~~~Time Skip - I also don't know how to right fighting scenes~~~~**

I walked out of the arena and I suddenly felt stupid because I didn't think about Nico. I ran to the Hades cabin and yanked open the door to see Nico still in bed. I let out a sigh of relief, and then softly closed the door and walked to my cabin.

I freshened up and put on the same 'fancy' outfit as last time. I grabbed the heart shaped box of chocolates, and then walked out of my cabin. I made my way to the beach and saw Thalia standing in front of the water, and then made a wave of water carry her over to me.

I placed her in front of me, and she spitted water out of her mouth and asked, "Was that necessary, Percy?"

I nodded and was about to say something before I saw the same black figure as last time. There was a glowing light coming from the figure, and when I closed my eyes I felt a weightless sensation, before I opened my eyes and saw that we were about to become demigod pancakes.

Thalia was holding onto me for dear life, and I then remembered her fear of heights. I grabbed her face with my hands and pulled her in for a deep kiss. She was shocked for a moment, but then she responded, and before I knew it the world went black.

**Day 3 - Will Solace**

I woke up once again grasping my bed sheets. I was taking short and shallow breaths, and I was nervous of who would be the next person I liked. I took a deep breath and when I looked at the heart shaped box of chocolates, _Will_ was written on the top.

I was gaping at the box because I'm not even friends with the guy. I hurried up and got ready, and when I came out of the bathroom I once again heard a knock on the door. I walked over to the door and opened it to find Will Solace standing there.

I felt the all to familiar butterflies in my stomach and I decided to pull a bold move and pulled Will into the cabin. I know what you guys are thinking, _Why would you pull someone into your cabin when you're naked? _Well, I was getting sick and tired of 'dying,' so I figured I would tell someone about what was happening.

I closed the door and turned to Will and said, "You should sit down for this."

He nodded, and when he looked down he blushed, just like the last two times. _Ugh, this is annoying, _I thought rolling my eyes. I put on a pair of black boxers, and then took a deep breath. "I know that this might not sound real, but I have already lived this day twice, and each time I liked a different person" I started.

"Before you say anything, I have proof. I know that you came here to ask if I was going to the beach tonight. I also know that Annabeth will come and tell me that she secretly likes me and I will have to turn her down, _again._" I finished.

Will was staring at me skeptically and asked, "If this is true, then how do you keep coming back to the same day?"

I bit my lip in nervousness and then sighed and said, "Everytime I get to ask someone to be my Valentine, we're killed by this weird figure in black. Before you ask, I'm not saying who the two other people were."

He slumped a little at the last sentence, but after a few seconds I guess he processed what I had said first, because he paled and he looked ready to book it out the door. **(A/N: Me when people see my face)**

I quickly grabbed his hand and pleaded, "Please don't go. I have nobody else to talk to. I don't want to die again." I was now crying openly, and he looked at me with sympathy.

I sat down on the bed next to him and pulled him into a deep kiss. I pulled away, and when I looked at him he was left with a red face and opening and closing his mouth like a fish.

He finally came out of his stupor and said, "Let's go outside and talk to Chiron about this." I nodded, and went to put on the same exact clothes as last time. I finished tying my shoes and wiped my tears, and walked out of the cabin, followed by Will.

We were almost to the Big House when Annabeth stopped me. _Not this shit again, _I thought desperately. She smiled at me and then said, "I came here to tell you that I have a crush on you, and was hoping you would be my Valentine."

I looked around in hopes for a way out before shaking my head and said, "Sorry wise girl. You're like a sister to me."

She looked at me and once again her eyes switched emotions, before she slapped me, _once again_, and then ran to her cabin. I watched her run away with sad eyes, and kept my head down and continued walking to the Big House.

When we walked in, we saw Chiron sitting in his wheelchair with a silver knife sticking out of his head. We both backed up into the front door, and I turned my head to the left and saw the same black figure pull out two throwing knives, and through them straight into our heads. Right when I fell to the floor, the blackness once again took over.

**Final Day - Nobody, or is it?**

I woke up and tried to sit myself up in bed. Key word; tried. When I pulled my head off of my pillow, I was hit with a sudden sharp pain in my head. I fell back down and clutched my head in pain. I groaned as someone knocked on the door. _Not this shit again, _I thought as I tried to get to the door.

I finally made it to the door and when I opened I saw me. I'm not even joking, there was literally another me. I felt the all-to familiar flutter in my chest, and I had to fight down the blush once again. Percy 2 was about to say something, but I ran to look at the heart shaped box of chocolates and saw a blank space where somebody's name was supposed to be. _What the hell_ I thought confused.

I was about to question the new clone, but it suddenly felt like I was hit by a full sized cyclops three times over. I was about to fall to the floor from the sudden pain, but I was caught by me and he put me on the bed. My eyes were squeezed shut from pain, but I asked, "Who are you?"

I somehow felt the new me smile, and he replied, "I'm you."

I opened my eyes and looked at him and said, "No your not."

He laughed and I felt angry. I don't know what came over me, but I was suddenly tearing the skin off the new 'me.' I know I may seem like a psychopath, but something felt off with this new person, and my suspicions were confirmed when I saw the skin start to come off.

The next thing I knew, I was staring at Artemis, the virgin goddess of the hunt. I stood up quickly, much to the dismay of my head, and asked, "What are you doing here, and why were you pretending to be me?"

She just smiled and said, "I came here to ask if you would be my valentine. I was also very upset with you for trying to choose other people for your valentine. I had to kill you a few times, but it was worth it."

I glared at her and said, "If this is all you want then get out of here. I don't even want to talk to the sick person who did this to me, let alone be your valentine."

Her eyes narrowed, and the next thing I know I'm on the ground, with Artemis straddling me with a knife to my throat. "You're either going to my valentine, or I'm going to have to kill you again." She growled, now glaring at me.

I glared back at her and said, "Do it then, you're flat anyways."

She stared at me with tears in her eyes, before she slid the knife across my throat, except this time I felt the pain, and everything didn't go black. I started to cough from the lack of oxygen coming in, and when I opened my mouth blood started flowing out.

She smirked at me before leaning in and whispered in my ear, "I could never say no to you."

**The End**

** I hope you people liked this story, it took me about 6 hours to write, but that's just me being slow. I was going to upload another chapter of SJO, but I remembered Valentine's day was this week. Sorry if this made any of you uncomfortable, or if it was really bad, but I wanted to post something for my first Valentine's Day on fanfiction. Oh, by the way, Happy Valentine's Day everyone. Hope each and every single one of you have, and had a good time, but please be safe if you're going out. I picture all of the people that read my fanfiction's my friends, since most of you are all so nice, and I wouldn't want you to be harmed, or even worse. Also, to all of you single people, don't be all sad and depressed just because you don't have anyone to spend today with, because you have yourself, and you don't need anyone else. Should I be a therapist, because that was some good-ass advice? **

**Potato Out!**


End file.
